04 Lutego 1999
6.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: Wiadomości) 8.00 Zorro (18) - serial anim. prod. USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Zimowanki 9.05 Kroniki Narnii (4/6) - ser. prod. ang. 9.35 Studio Pingwin 10.00 Mieszkanka Wildfell Hall (3) - serial prod. angielskiej 10.55 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Dzieje jednego wynalazku: Dzieje koła (powt.) 11.35 Przyrodnicy: Tam, gdzie zaczyna się cisza 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy pr. informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Piękna zagroda . Wielkie sprzątanie 12.50 Klan (177) - telenowela TVP (powt.) 13.15 Zwierzęta świata: Dziki królik, historia pewnej kolonii - film dok. prod. duńskiej (powt.) 13.45 Gotowanie na ekranie 14.10 Ferie z miliardem 14.35 Manifest Wayne'a - ser. prod. austral. 15.05 Diariusz rządowy 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (780) - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Magazyn olimpijski 18.20 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.25 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Dziwny świat Kota Filemona, Bajki Misia i Margolci 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 20.01 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Nash Bridges (53) - serial prod. USA 20.55 Jaka emerytura 21.05 W centrum uwagi 21.20 Sprawa dla reportera 21.45 Automania 22.05 Czas na dokument: Alpiniarz - film dok. Artura Jędrzejewicza 22.35 Pegaz 23.00 Wiadomości 23.12 Sport 23.15 Fronda: Region łotewski. Bohaterowie, naziści czy ofiary 23.50 M. Butterfly - film fab. prod. USA (1993) 1.25 Saga Rodu Ganzegal - nauka języka niemieckiego (powt.) 1.40 Gramy w szachy (powt.) 1.50 Ucieczka z peletonu (powt.) 2.15 Zakończenie programu 7.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (93): Cywil - telenowela, Polska 1998 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 Krok za krokiem (Step by Step) - serial komediowy, USA 1994 10.00 Urodzeni wśród dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 10.30 Obrońcy - serial animowany, USA 11.00 Cancoon (1) - film fabularny, Francja 12.35 Zimowy przekładaniec 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy 13.40 Droga przyjaciółko! (Dear Pal. Avsloringen) (1/4): Strach na czaple - serial obyczajowy, Norwegia 1995 14.15 Kochaj czworonogi 15.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (Promised Land) (35) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 16.00 Panorama 16.10 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 0-70035217 16.40 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski 17.10 Cerkwie Łemkowskie 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075860 19.05 W cieniu Kremla: Przyszłość nieznana 19.35 Dla dzieci: Klub pana Rysia 20.00 Saga rodu Azeraków (Le grand batere) (1/9): Wielki bal - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1997 21.35 Tele-rady: Co trzeba wiedzieć o emeryturach 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.10 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Doman Nowakowski: Usta Micka Jaggera - premiera 0.40 Dni Grażyny Bacewicz - koncert inauguracyjny (stereo) 1.35 Peter Gunn (96,97) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1960 2.25 Studio sport: Światowa piłka 2.50 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada - francuski serial animowany 7.25 Opowieść o mądrym królu - izraelski serial animowany 7.35 Bajki małego czarodzieja - amerykański serial animowany 8.00 Wies '99 8.30 Miska ryżu - serial dokumentalny 9.00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 9.50 Gabrielle Si donie Colette - francuski film dokumentalny 10.35 Medycyna tradycyjna Azji - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 11.05 Zdążyć z kuracją genową - angielski serial dokumentalny 11.35 Ludzie, pasje i... - magazyn 12.00 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 12.15 Taksówka do Soweto - film fab. prod. RPA 13.45 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - francuski cykl dokumentalny 14.00 Niewiarygodne sporty 14.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - francuski serial przyrodniczy 14.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 14.40 Zgadula - program dla dzieci 15.15 Babie lato 15.35 Zbliżenia 15.55 Daj szansę zdrowiu - mag. medyczny 16.15 Studio regionalne · Gość dnia 16.25 Flesz-Aktualności 16.40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - ser. prod. wenez. 17.30 Witaj Skandynawio - teleturniej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.30 Różewicz - program o twórczości Tadeusza Różewicza 18.50 Obserwatorium - podsumowanie roku 19.20 Studio regionalne 19.30 Księżniczka Szeherezada - francuski serial animowany 20.00 Gabrielle Sidonie Colette - fr. film dok. 20.45 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - francuski cykl dokumentalny 21.00 Ludzie, pasje i... - magazyn 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 Bez ceremonii - francuski film fabularny 23.25 Niewiarygodne sporty 24.00 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 Miska ryżu - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 Gabrielle Sidonie Colette - film dokumentalny 10.40 Medycyna tradycyjna Azji - serial dokumentalny 11.05 Zdążyć z kuracją genową - film dokumentalny 11.35 Ludzie, pasje i... - magazyn 12.00 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 12.15 Taksówka do Soweto (Taxi to Soweto) - film obyczajowy, RPA 1991 13.45 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Niewiarygodne sporty - serial dokumentalny 14.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Moja Wielka Brytania - magazyn kulturalny 15.00 Program muzyczny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Nasza antena 16.10 Kronika 16.15 Słodki ciężar - magazyn rodzinny 16.40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Ludzie i wydarzenia 17.35 U siebie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Zapraszam... Lecha Majewskiego - talk show 19.00 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.15 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.30 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 20.00 Gabrielle Sidonie Colette - film dokumentalny 20.45 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Ludzie, pasje i... - magazyn 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 Bez ceremonii (Sans Ceremonie) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997 23.35 Niewiarygodne sporty - serial dokumentalny 23.55 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Batman (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (95) - serial SF, USA 1994 (45 min) 9.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (634) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol Baywatch (55) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (powt.) 11.30 Nikita (La femme Nikita) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Peta Wilson (45 min) 12.30 Życie jak poker (36) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek 13.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.30 Talent za talent 14.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 15.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen SanDiego? (Where On Earth Is Carmen SanDiego?) (24) - serial animowany, USA (25 min) 15.30 Czekam na telefon: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Alf (75) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90, wyk. Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Eison, Benij Gregory (30 min) 16.45 Na południe (Due South) (65) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1995, reż. Paul Haggis, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano (45 min) 17.45 Na własnych śmieciach (On Our Own) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-95, wyk. Ralph Louis Harris, JoJo Smollett, Jazz Smollett, Jussie Smollett (25 min) 18.15 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (218) - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol Baywatch (56) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Billy Warlock, Erika Eleniak, Nicole Eggert (50 min) 20.00 Milioner w spodenkach (Blank Check) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Rupert Wainwright, wyk. Brian Bonsall, Miguel Ferrer, Karen Duffy, Michael Lerner (95 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 21.55 Ostry dyżur (E. R.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995, wyk. George Clooney, Anthony Edwards, Sherry Stringfield, Noah Wyle (45 min) 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Życie jak poker (36) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (powt.) 23.55 Czas na biznes 0.05 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 0.35 Muzyka na BIS 2.25 Pożegnanie 6.25 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.30 Kropka nad i 6.50 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.55 Melrose Place (99) - serial obycz.USA 7.45 Inspektor Gadżet (80) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Łebski Harry (38) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Conan (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Esmeralda (Ul) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.00 Złota klatka (9) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.00 Rozwinąć skrzydła (9) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 12.30 Big Star Party - superlista 13.30 Maria Izabela (23) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 14.00 Inspektor Gadżet (80) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Lebski Harry (38) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Conan (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (42) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 California Dreams (40) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 16.45 Pacific Drive (232) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Esmeralda (112) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (24) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Dom zagubionych dusz - film obyczajowy,USA 21.55 Ibisekcja - talk show Krzysztofa Ibisza 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 0.20 Otwarte ramiona - film obyczajowy USA 1.45 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy 7.30 Nasz sklep 8.00 Świat biznesu - magazyn gospodarczy 8.15 Naszym okiem - magazyn plotek 8.20 City (271) - serial, USA 8.45 Lekarz domowy - serial kom. Hiszpania 9.45 Diabelska miłość (23) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.35 Z ostatniej chwili {26) - serial, USA 10.25 Opowieści z palmowego miasta (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 11.50 Tajemnice wybrzeża (23) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 12.15 Nie ma jak w domu (98) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 12.40 Nasz sklep 13.10 Loving (145) - serial, USA 13.35 Horoskop na dziś 13.40 City (269) - serial, USA 14.00 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.05 Tylko jedno życie (U3) - serial prod. USA 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 Piękni i sławni, czyli z wizytą u... 15.30 Nie ma jak w domu (99) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 15.55 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 16.00 Już czwarta - informacje, ciekawostki, porady 16.25 Tajemnice wybrzeża (24) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 16.55 Diabelska miłość (24) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 Z ostatniej chwili (27) - serial, USA 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Nowe przygody Lassie (24) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 20.00 Columbo (21) - serial kryminalny prod. USA 21.25 Cobra, oddział specjalny (1) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 22.20 Na afiszu - magazyn kulturalny 22.40 Nasze wiadomości 23.00 Horoskop na jutro 23.05 Kino wspomnień: Fresh - dramat, USA/Francja 1.05 Techno Party - magazyn muzyczny 1.35 Zakończenie programu 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza / Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport-telegram 7.30 Dzieci takie jak nasze 7.50 Abecadło dżwięków (4) - pr. dla dzieci 8.00 Małe musicale - program dla dzieci 8.25 Sześć milionów sekund (2/19): Rozstanie - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 9.30 Reżyser miesiąca: W zawieszeniu - film fab. prod. pol.; reż. W. Krzystek (powt.) 11.00 Z archiwum i pamięci (powt.) 11.50 Wiersze na dzień powszedni: Dzień szósty (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 12.25 Polonijny Magazyn Gospodarczy 12.55 Pocztylion (powt.) 13.05 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.30 Madonny polskie: Matka Boża Częstochowska - reportaż (powt.) 14.00 Janosik (5/13) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Uczmy się polskiego (21): Pierwsze małżeńskie kłopoty 16.05 Polonijny Magazyn Gospodarczy (powt.) 16.35 W krainie władcy smoków (21/26) - serial prod. polsko-australijskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny 17.35 Sport z satelity: Liga koszykówki mężczyzn: Nobiles Włocławek - Komfort Stargard Szczeciński 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sport 20.05 Teatr Telewizji: Kartoteka rozrzucona; autor: Tadeusz Różewicz 21.25 Filmy o filmach: Pociąg 40 lat póżniej - reportaż 21.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.56 Prognoza pogody 23.05 W centrum uwagi 23.20 Popielec (5/9): Herod - serial prod. polskiej 0.25 Diariusz rządowy 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.26 Sport 1.29 Prognoza pogody 1.30 BIOGRAFIE: Romans z ojczyzną - Maurycy Mochnacki 1803-1834 - film dokumentalny 2.30 Panorama 2.55 Prognoza pogody 3.05 Teatr Telewizji: Kartoteka rozrzucona; autor: Tadeusz Różewicz 4.25 Filmy o filmach: Pociąg 40 lat póżniej - reportaż 4.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy 5.30 Polonijny Magazyn Gospodarczy 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny 6.45 Polska - Świat 2000 7.00 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 7.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Grace w opałach - ser. kom. 9.30 Central Park West - serial USA 10.35 Aniołki Charliego - serial krym. 11.35 Zar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 12.30 Micaela - włoska telenowela 13.30 Aficionado - prog. muzyczny 14.00 DJ Club - program o muzyce techno 14.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 17.35 Aniołki Charliego - serial krym. 18.25 Grace w opałach - ser. kom. 19.00 Micaela - telenowela 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Kobra - serial akcji USA 21.00 Agencja - film fab. prod. kanadyjskiej 22.45 Cena wstydu - film fab. prod. USA 0.40 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 1.40 Piosenka na życzenie 2.10 Pożegnanie 6.40 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy 7.05 Sunset Beach - serial USA 7.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.00 Uśmiech losu - serial obycz. 9.50 Mamo, nie chcę umierać - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 11.30 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 12.20 Karnawały świata: Wyspa marzeń - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Teleshopping 14.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Karuzela przygód - serial dla młodzieży 15.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.15 Świromania - ser. dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.05 Kameleon - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial USA 18.50 7 minut, wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Nowe przygody Lassię - serial USA 20.00 - 22.15 Czwartek detektywów: 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.20 Cobra - serial kryminalny 22.20 7 minut, wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.30 Wydział zabójstw - serial krym. 23.25 AirwoU - serial sensacyjny 0.10 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 0.40 Kameleon - serial fantastycznonaukowy 1.25 Wydział zabójstw - serial kryminalny 2.15 Airwolf - serial'sensacyjny 7.00 Diabelski miyn - filmy amim. (*) 7.20 Aktualności filmowe (*) 7.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn (*) 8.00 Nigdzie indziej - talk show (*) 8.30 Kraina Kongo Bongo - film ani- mowany 8.55 Księga wielkich życzeń - polski dramat psychologiczny 10.30 Szkoła nomadów - film dokum. 11.20 Poradnik matrymonialny - polska komedia obyczajowa 12.30 24 godziny - reportaż 13.30 Bez skrupułów - thriller, USA 15.00 Deser: Życzę sobie wszystkiego najlepszego - film krótkometrażowy 15.15 Szalona odwaga - dramat wojenny, USA 17.10 Blake i Mortimer - film animowany 17.35 Kraina Kongo Bongo - film animowany 18.00 Nie przegap (*) 18.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (*) 18.30 Nigdzie indziej - talk show (*) 19.30 Diabelski młyn - film animowany (*) 19.50 Aktualności filmowe (*) 20.00 Wiszący ogród - kanadyjski dramat obyczajowy 21.40 Absolwent - film obyczajowy, USA 23.25 Simisola - angielski film detektywistyczny 1.10 Loteria śmierci - film akcji, USA 2.35 Hollywoodyzm - film dokumentalny 4.20 Z narruętności - dramat, Wielka Brytania/NiemcyfBelgia 6.00 24 godziny: Łowcy (*) program nie kodowany left|thumb|80x80px 09.00 Facet doskonały (The Ideal Man) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Georges Mihalka, wyk. Marie Lise Pilote, Roy Dupuis (110 min) 10.55 Selena - film biograficzny, USA 1997, reż. Gregory Nava, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Becky Lee Meza (122 min) 13.00 Stomp Out Loud - Hałas i rytm - koncert (45 min) 13.50 Nosorożec indyjski - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 14.45 Bezpieczna przystań (Last Stand at Saber River) - western, USA 1997, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Tom Selleck, Suzy Amis (90 min) 16.20 Dulscy - film obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Wrzesińska (83 min) 17.50 Krytyczna decyzja (Executive Decision) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Stuart Baird, wyk. Kurt Russell, Oliver Platt (127 min) 20.00 Same kłopoty (Nothing But Trouble) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Dan Aykroyd, wyk. Chevy Chase, John Candy (89 min) 21.35 Frankie (The Last Days of Frankie the Fly) - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Kiefer Sutherland (91 min) 23.10 Za wszelką cenę (To Die For) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Gus Van Sant, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Matt Dillon (102 min) 00.55 Fan (The Fan) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Robert Deniro, Wesley Snipes (111 min) 02.50 Selena - film biograficzny, USA 1997, reż. Gregory Nava, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Becky Lee Meza (122 min) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Filmy animowane 08.30 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina Glady - serial animowany 09.30 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 10.00 Conten i pan Molier - serial historyczny 10.30 Filmy animowane 11.00 Opowieści kota ze starej wierzby - serial animowany 11.30 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 12.00 Cyferki - Lucyferki - matematyka dla dzieci 12.05 Cudowny zamek - język angielski dla dzieci 12.30 Filmy animowane 13.00 Ordy - serial popularnonaukowy 13.30 Filmy animowane 14.00 Przygody z nauką - serial popularnonaukowy 14.30 Wędrowcy w czasie - serial SF 15.00 Marianna - serial historyczny 15.30 Wyprawa do królestwa zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 16.00 U smoka Dodo - program dla dzieci 16.30 POP SMYK - program muzyczny 17.00 Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem - serial animowany 17.30 Szalone bobasy - serial animowany 18.00 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 18.55 Piosenka na dobranoc 19.00 Program muzyczny 19.30 Czarny rynek - program muzyczny 20.00 Mix - program muzyczny 20.30 Program muzyczny 21.00 Czarny rynek - program muzyczny 21.30 Mix - program muzyczny 22.00 Zakupy z ATV 22.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 Program dla młodzieży 00.00 Program muzyczny 00.30 130 bpm - program muzyczny 01.00 Czarny rynek - program muzyczny 01.30 Zakupy z ATV 02.00 Program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Stylowe restauracje 07.30 Prawo ziemi (Justice of the Land) - serial 08.30 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 09.30 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 10.30 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.30 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1986 13.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Szpital Wszystkich Świętych (All Saints) - serial, Australia 1998 15.00 Prawo ziemi (Justice of the Land) - serial 16.00 Wakacje miłości - serial 17.00 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.00 Stylowe restauracje 18.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 19.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 20.00 Hotel Grand - serial kostiumowy 21.00 Niewygodny świadek (A Difficult Woman) - film kryminalny, 1998, wyk. Caroline Goodall, Peter Feeney, Martin Jacobs, Jim Moriaty (120 min) 23.00 Ramię w ramię (American Yakuza ) - thriller, USA/Japonia 1993, reż. Frank Cappello, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Michael Nouri, Franklyn Ajaye, Robert Forster (96 min) 00.40 Felidae - film animowany, Niemcy 1994, reż. Michael Schack, wyk. Mario Adorf, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Michael Habeck, Wolfgang Hess (80 min) 02.10 Na srebrnym globie - film SF, Polska 1976-89, reż. Andrzej Żuławski, wyk. Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Trela, Iwona Bielska, Krystyna Janda (157 min) left|thumb|80x80px 07.20 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.25 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.45 Świat biznesu - magazyn gospodarczy 08.00 Opowieści z palmowego miasta - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 09.00 Nie ma jak w domu - serial obyczajowy, Australia 09.25 Horoskop na dzi¶ 09.30 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 10.25 Lista przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 10.55 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u ... - program Doroty Wellman 11.25 City - serial, USA 11.50 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.10 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 13.00 Horoskop na dziś 13.05 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.30 City - serial, USA 14.00 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.05 Tylko jedno życie - serial, USA 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 Loving - serial, USA 15.30 Nie ma jak w domu - serial obyczajowy, Australia 15.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.00 Już czwarta - informacje, ciekawostki, porady 16.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.30 Moja linia - program M. Furman 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial dla młodzieży, USA 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 21.25 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 22.20 Na afiszu - magazyn kulturalny 22.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 23.00 Horoskop na jutro 23.05 KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Fresh - dramat, USA/Francja 1994, reż. Boaz Yakin, wyk. Sean Nelson, Samuel L. Jackson, Giancarlo Esposito, Boaz Yakin (112 min) 01.05 Techno Party - magazyn muzyczny 01.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej